Kimberly WitchWest
Kimberly WitchWest is the granddaughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Land of Oz. She is part of the story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz as the next Wicked Witch of the West. She is a Rebel, but however she does felt following her mother's footstep instead of her Nana. She also wants to learn how to be misunderstood. Personality Kimberly is more like her Nana, mean and cruel to others. But she is quite ill-mannered, because she can cause in trouble. Unlike her Nana, she is cool and mischief. Appearance Kimberly has white skin and hazel green eyes. Unlike her Nana, she does not have greenish skin. However in the book series she does have a pit of green skin. Her makeup is more boyish, her lips are pinkish pale and she has dots all of her face. And she wears green glasses. Setting Kimberly lives in the Wicked Witch of the West's Black Castle. Including with her Nana's flying monkeys. Family Kimberly is the granddaughter of the Witch of the West. Unfortaly, her Nana was melted after when Dorothy Gale threw water at her. However she is still alive, so she lives with her mother aka The daughter of the Wicked Witch of West. Her father is unknown. Friends Kimberly admits Maybelle Thorn is her best friend, they both have in common with mischief stuff. She seems to be getting along good with Connie Jester and Ruchel Stiltskin. Romance TBA Pet Kimberly owns a capuchin monkey monkey named Elmer. He is a wingless monkey who loves to throw witch potions and he can be a little bit dangerous to others. She also owns a black cat, but it mostly her mother's pet. Powers Kimberly has witch powers. Early Life TBA Bio: Alignment: Rebel Parents: The Wicked Witch of the West Parent's Story: The Wizard of Oz Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be mischief. unlike my Nana, I rather not to be mean and cruel to others. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I will turn into monkeys if they won't shut up! Favorite Subject: Witch Training, Why? Because I'm a witch. Duh! Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy, I hate being evil. Best Friends Forever After: Maybelle Thorn is wicked awesome! She is very proud of being the next dan girl. And perhaps Connie Jester is my secondary cousin. Although she can be too villain-ish. Class Schedule * The Land of Oz Club * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery Outfit:Original Kimberly wears green and black colors. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Kimberly WitchWest's favorite foods are green poison cupcakes and homemade witch pot roast. * She is the enemy to all the Ozens. * She is cousins with Linda North Goodwitch. * She can fight like a boy. * The one thing that gets into her mind, when Denise Dutchlace tries to use magic in Magicology. Category:Students Category:Witches Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Rebels Category:Ozens